Omnitrix Battles Season 1: Episode 10
The Earth Stone (Shows Sarth sleeping, and Grena beside him) Grena: Awwww. He's so peaceful. Oh well. SARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sarth falls out of bed) Sarth: What is it? Grena: The next stone is hidden in a volcano. Get the Omnisuit. (Shows the Magidough building the Omnisuit. Sarth puts dough on Grena's watch.) Sarth: You'll have to be NRG. The Omnisuit will protect me from the lava. Ready to go? Grena: Ready. End Scene Theme Song plays. (Grena and Sarth jump into a volcano. A green flash comes from the volcano, and Grena is a radiation person with a metal suit) NRG: NRG! (A lava monster appears out of the volcano. Sarth morphs into a fish with a suit) Blobbers: Blobbers! (Sarth changes back. Sarth slaps the Omnitrix, and he becomes a fire person with charcoal on him) Heatblast: Heatblast! (Sarth changes back, he slaps the Omnitrix and becomes a vine person with petals on his head) Swampfire: Swampfire! (Sarth changes back) Sarth: It's so hot, it's wearing out the Omnitrix! I'll set my temperature changer to 40 degrees F. (Sarth turns a dial on the suit, and the suit begins to cool) Sarth: It'll take a while to cool. Blaster, go! (A blaster appears out of the suit, and fires green lasers at the lava man, and the lasers get absorbed) Sarth: The temperature is better now! I've got an idea...... (Sarth slaps the Omnitrix, and turns into a white person with three water tanks) Watawata: Watawata! (Watawata shoots water at the lava people, and they harden into obsidian. NRG breaks them. Watawata changes into Sarth. They go into the lava, and go deeper and deeper) End Scene (Sarth and NRG meet more lava men. Sarth changes into a glowing star) Starshower: Starshower! Starshower attack! (Starshower morphs into many stars, and flies into the air. They rain down on the lava men, and the lava men blow up. They swim deeper. Sarth changes back. He messes with the Omnitrix) NRG: What are you doing? Sarth: I'm changing the color of Goop. I like red better. (They find a hole, and swim in it. They find Searscorch. He's holding a stone) Searscorch: Too late mortals! I have just obtained the Earth Stone! Wahahahahahaha! End Scene (Sarth morphs into a pile of red goo with a gravity projector) Goop: Goop! (Goop shoots goo at Searscorch, but he absorbs it. Goop morphs into a vine person with petals on his head) Swampfire: Swampfire! (He shoots fire at Searscorch, but he misses, and it hits NRG's Omnitrix symbol. NRG morphs into a pile of lava with a gravity projector.) Laviator: Laviator! (Laviator shoots lava at Searscorch, but he absorbs it. Searscorch retreats. The volcano starts to rumble) End scene Laviator: The Earth Stone must be what's holding the volcano together, and now it'll erupt! Let's get out of here! (Laviator and Swampfire jump out of the volcano. Sarth reverts back) Sarth: Hey! Maybe Laviator can absorb the lava! (Laviator jumps into the volcano, and starts absorbing the lava. Laviator reverts to Grena) Grena: That's his 3rd stone! We have 7 more chances! Wanna go get a burger? Sarth: Ok. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1